rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Delta
Sitemap ' Delta' Delta was the Player's Avatar from BS2. He was an 'Alpha' Series early 'Protector' (cyborg) who was revived by Eleanor Lamb to Save her from her insane mother Sofia Lamb (who controlled a small section of 'Chaos Era' Rapture). * See Also Johnny (the RE-Resurrected Delta from BS2 ending) * See Also Big Daddy * See Also Protectors_Too_Soon --- --- --- --- --- Delta - What is Truth ? : It is US playing the part and perception being fed to us, as WE might have taken it in the ACTUAL circumstances (although the game writers may count on your modern and ignorant thought patterns in their manipulations). So it was with Jack, Delta, Sigma and even every version of Elizabeth and Booker. Would/Should you play the character to reflect who the character is ? IF You as Delta (playing as moral 'good') take too long advancing through the game (being so nice to all those poor unfortunate Splicers and Little Sisters ... Avoiding violence, maybe not even stealing stuff that isn't yours ...) when YOU were all but programmed with "MUST SAVE ELEANOR !!!" -- And then you start hearing things like : "Mother is now sticking electrodes into my skull .... HELLLLLP me Daddyyyy!!!!" Of course taking that directive (largely programmed into you by Eleanor) can turn you into a psychotic killer - Taking all possible resources available, not leaving any enemies behind to risk THE MISSION (like Grace Holloway being a liability - There's no question of leaving HER alive to stab you in the back and prevent you from saving Eleanor -- 'Metal Daddy' got no Soul ...) This approach to the game can justify many of the things we saw in the game NOT actually being true or complete. Rather them being (warped/adjusted) interpretations from THAT (Your) character's mentality/mental state/conditioning. We certainly WERE manipulated with all the vague/biased/incomplete/illogical information fed us, while being led along through the plots. --- --- --- "How about the Story of Selling 'Johnny Topside' into Slavery ?" ' : Where's the complete story ? Where are most of the details about it at all ? Did he volunteer for Experiments ? (a common practice in 50s for prison inmate to volunteer for testing to get better treatment/early release - That Poster on the wall there ...) Was Johnny T Spliced-up BEFORE he even was sent to Persephone ('drugs is drugs), and maybe so deranged (to sign himself away?) that his only fit use was 'testing' service (and IMAGINE! the pull to a 'thirsty' Splicer of the bribe of getting ADAM IF you go and do this 'testing' job Fontaine Futuristics offered ...). Delta has "Forgotten about Persephone" ? : That place Sinclair built for the City - that combined prison/jail/insane-asylum ? Alot going on there : Sinclair says he got access to some technical expertise in some of the inmates (I seriously question the extent of Sinclair's 'Brain Trust', if you size up the likely prison population and spectrum of people in it). Sinclair probably would have been very interested in talking to 'Johnny Topside'. Did Sofia Lamb work on the man and coerced him into 'volunteering'. Sinclair mentions Sofia Lamb doing that to inmates don't he ?? Done either to preserve her 'followers', or to preserve HERSELF (Sofia has shown how she considers OTHERS as EXPENDIBLE -- the usual modus operandi of collectivist tyrants). Lots of WHAT IFs, and lots of missing story there (and a great opportunity for the MMORPG to expand fully). --- --- --- A Formula for Stuff To Happen : Delta with his shreds of humanity (an early Alpha, which might NOT have been 'wiped' as much as the later Big Daddies), and with Eleanor inheriting (by nature or nurture) her mother's manipulative abilities (which WAS made easier upon mind-adled ADAM-imbibing Splicers). Delta then being further programmed with his legacy involving Eleanor. --- --- --- If it was all some kind of (magic) Psi Power thing, then WHY need physical 'ports' for Plasmid use ??? - The Cyborg known as Delta played an important part in the MMORPG Rapture Reborn story. He was fundamental in the founding of New Rapture. One Delta died in BioShock 2, at its end (or possibly fell back down to Rapture from the Surface and regenerated). --- --- --- "Alexander The Great" ((Gilbert Alexander]]) said Delta was a well known Tester Demonstrator at Fontaine Futuristics : He most likely was "Spliced" routinely for the 'Demonstration' Shows, while still in ordinary human form, BEFORE the ADAM excesses causing his physical and mental deterioration (to the point of insanity?), at which point (possibly gibbering in a isolation cell), when the Big Daddy development Program came along, he became an early (Alpha series) development candidate - a well documented test subject. If Delta actually was "Johnny T" (an explorer who was sent to the Persephone Prison by the Rapture City Council as a suspected spy) then there was an obvious long span of time during which : First he was incarcerated at Persephone, 'recruited' to be a test subject, his Show stage-run as a Plasmid Demonstrator, and then his being recycled into a 'Big Daddy' Alpha test candidate, and eventually being deployed as an operational Protector (possibly one of the first). Those ADAM Demonstration Shows seem like something that would happen BEFORE the 'civil war' started (Kashmir Incident), and before too much Chaos began in the City. The need for Gatherer-Protectors would come only WELL AFTER there were sufficient casualties to justify them (otherwise you just don't have bodies left in the streets -- its only after the disruptions/destruction/disorder is significant). As a test subject upon which a Protector project followup development inquiry would be carried out (to find out what went wrong), Delta later may have just been left 'on ice' in one of the facilities (civil war disruptions having him be forgotten), to still be there for Eleanor to find years later. --- --- --- Details of The Process Where Delta Was Regenerated : Quantum Entanglement is BS (sounds like that malarkey was some Sinclair advertising gimmick..) - originally the Vita-Chambers were meant to (and productized to ) 'adjust' a person's bio-chemical balances to 're-energize' and/or 'rejuvenate' them (and possibly eliminate some of the genetic turbulence or side-effects caused by 'splicing' - which Ryan was very interested in). A theoretical/experimental potential-use was the regeneration from death (or more likely near-death). The Vita Chambers were already all over Rapture (seen in-game) because they were operational for the simpler function and Ryan had plans to use them for more advanced features -- perhaps as a stopgap measure to try to keep Splicers insanity in check, and as the avenue to eventually Cure them (maybe to give them a 'booster' of pheromone??). DNA does not store human 'memories' and neither does RNA. I will (elsewhere) have to come up with some other mechanism for the 'ghosts' and the 'memories in the ADAM' (maybe they were just all from TV commercials shown ad nauseum ??). Telepathic Little Sisters communing with dead 'Angels' (direct contact with body and immediate adjacency of the brain -- where real memories are stored) has more prospects than memories (somehow) encoded in DNA/RNA. If we delve into the the shaky realm of Psi metaphysics, mentioned is mental signal resonances which could remain at locations or from matter that once was part of the people involved (yep, getting shakier and shakier here ...) - Eleanor's use of Little Sisters as her Eyes and Hands : * Took years of work thru 'remote control' (we got a taste of controlling one of them, and it is done thru a lens of their Conditioned Delusion). * The Little Sisters could also do other simpler tasks (willfully), when not directly controlled (like just locating needed items). Big Daddies may have helped --- Those Little Sisters could be pretty coercive. Getting the DNA samples and N-grams (neural pattern recordings) Delta, being an early Alpha, had alot of Data recorded while Fontaine Futuristics were figuring out how to modify/condition him. Later the process was streamlined. The Quantum Entanglement "stuff" mentioned may have been related to the recordings (neurally holographic or somesuch) needed to restore a brain's state *(neural pathways). That's alot of information, so that magnetic tapes/etc... hadn't a fraction of the capacity needed, and a new medium with 'quantum' level recordings may have been developed by some Brainiacs on Brain Boost. - Hacking the Vita-Chamber : * Lots of messy accidents and failures before success. Sometimes it took Little Sisters with buckets and scrub brushes to remove the goop that resulted (and saving alot of the ADAM for the next try). * Eleanor picked a Machine in an out of the way location where Lambs thugs didn't go much (poisonous coral growth blocked the way). * Various tools were needed (one's to fit smaller hands). Good thing Little Sisters regenerate, because there were many short circuits and melting components involved in the complex 'hacking' process. * Reprogramming the logic (think of a BS1 'pipe-layer' puzzle with 1000 x 1000 squares) - it took awhile. * Research and engineering details had to be found (Fontaine Futuristics and other nasty places -- good thing Little Sisters can get Big Daddies to follow them and move things and break open doors). * Eleanor had to learn a great deal of knowledge about genetic manipulations and ADAM technology, as well as what the Vita Chamber 'special features' were. * Delta's "data" had to be found and preserved ( a few 'memories' from some technicians gave her clues) * Modifications to restore 'free will' (sort of) had to be made - Delta starting with almost no Plasmids/Tonics helped. A few messages to Tenenbaum provided some additional clues. * The conditioning to 'Save/Protect Eleanor' was intentionally left by Eleanor. * Lots of ADAM was needed (Little Sisters made at least that part easy - Big Sister's quotas didn't take too much cleverness to cheat), and for the wastage from repeated attempts. Sorry - The Vita-Chamber does NOT recreate the clothing. The Vita-Chamber thing was added to have a Save-less game flow and had to be shoehorned into the story - rather clumsily, and it added too much of a fantasy magic elements to the game in its given justification The Alpha Suits - Little Sisters looked for and found an Alpha Suit and dragged it to the "Our Daddy Building" Vita-Chamber location (Maybe they used those little Red Wagons we've seen so many times). Probably had a little help from the kind Big Daddies ("That's it Mr B, Drag that big thing this way. Please Mr B, Eleanor is expecting us. But don't let the evil queen see us, No No NO...") - Memories - not all from ADAM for Delta : * Original set of memories came from the original recording done while Delta was being tested/conditioned * The 'Lamb killed me' episode was from Eleanor (and Delta got those other 'transmissions' from her too) * Not really sure how intact 'Johnny Topside' would be, the process likely wasn't too exact or complete, and who says that his original conditioning as a demonstrator (and later a Big Daddy) didn't wipe out alot of his brain. Is this part of a Telepathy implant Eleanor added to Delta (or Big Daddies usually have as a coordination device guiding their work) -- *OR* (since psychic powers are VERY dodgy for any real Science Fiction) at least a memory infusion device using data sent by Radio which could handle transmitting picture images. Probably someones ADAM-based project, which Eleanor found during her long search, was used. (Perhaps something 'Mommy Dearest' Sofia shoved into Eleanor's brain to maintain 'control'). Maybe its simpler to be Radio/TV transmissions to units built into every BD suit ?? --- --- --- In The MMORPG - Another Delta : How could another duplicate Delta could be accidentally created ('Johnny 3.0' - "send in the clone" - who assisted New Rapture's start ...) : * That Vita-Chamber machine still in Adonis Spa was not turned off (things got 'busy' for Eleanor and she forgot). Little Sisters were not told to stop - they found another Alpha suit (actually had quite a pile of them stashed around there by then...) * Quantum Entanglement side-effects ???? Apparently Schrödinger's Cat was Alive (must've forgot that other thing about cats and the number '9').... * Johnny 3.0 finds Eleanor gone - doesn't go into 'shut down' - not all Alpha's did, many instead became insane/unstable to varying degrees (and 'Johnny 3' apparently not so much). He does eventually 'head for the Surface' to find Eleanor in the MMORPG plotline after helping to start New Rapture. * Vita-Chambers got reprogrammed to fix Delta - the Central VC(Vita-Chamber) system (computer with customers records/data) - plus more stuff Eleanor had done trying to make it work... * The Lock Box Gnomes are utilized as part of this experimental "Regeneration-from-Death" system (how it is supposed to work for the normal re-anmimation/resurrection - Ryan perhaps was going to market it within a year, but didn't get the chance) : Using a body which "Isn't Quite Dead Too Much" is dragged to the Vita-Chamber for 'repairing/resuscitation', utilizing ALOT of ADAM and the person's original DNA profiles (hence the central database), adding the Vita-Chamber's cell revitalization process (some Ryan magic - remember he was a genius too). The system was to work fast enough that 'brain death' would usually not have occurred (and maybe the Deluxe Death Insurance plan was to include frequent 'brain scans' for extensive memory restorations - at least that was promised). A Tonic was developed which reinforced the brain to last longer without the oxygen - paid subscribers would gain use of this Tonic. (Heh, maybe one of those 'cloned' Brains in a Bell Jar storage devices, being stashed in the vault somewhere ...) Delta's brain was mulch after 10 years, so Eleanor had to dig up his brain recordings from the Alpha Testing Project at Fontaine Futuristics or an annex (he had extensive recordings made while he was experimented upon). --- --- --- Delta Wakes up in a Puddle -- NOT inside a Vita Chamber : What significance ? Every other time we've been inside the VC, you had to activate something to be let out ... So Delta wasn't quite awake when the Vita-Chamber kicked him out (some automatic mechanism for customers who delay other customers access to the machine) ??? It would be kinda (extra) traumatic being brought 'back from the dead' - being completely reconstituted (versus the simpler more common 'revitalization' or healing or resuscitation - though it may likely have been just some Frozen Alpha 'reprogrammed'). What we are NOT shown is how many times Eleanor's efforts failed -- probably alot of mess to clean up before the next try. Maybe it became simpler to eject the patient (Delta) immediately, rather than have a Big Daddy have to come clean out the mess inside of that Vita-Chamber (again).. --- --- --- Delta was an Alpha (seems a bit mixed up) --- --- --- Reason That Delta (a Fricken Big Daddy) is So Pathetic At First Against Opponents : ((Really it is Just Set that way in the game to justify the Player's Advancement Ramp, which all these games have ...)) * He was still groggy from being brought back from the dead (You would be too). * All his ADAM was gone, and Plasmids/Tonics run down, and he was needing a tune-up. * He forgot how to use his Armor/Suit/Strength to pulp opponents (You don't get much exercise being dead for 8 years). Since Delta may have been 'any ole convenient corpse', which Eleanor used to reconstitute 'Daddy', there may be little reflex/skill-memory for operating the BD suit in that body (and the training tapes is 'Book Learnin', and no substitute for the real thing). * The Suit Eleanor found for him was missing all the good weapons and ammo (and probably stripped of any/all its upgrades). --- --- --- Eleanor/Delta, Daddy Must Return : Eleanor did massive modification (and possibly had to try many attempts) to reconstitute Delta. That, versus merely using the alleged Vita-Chamber 'Resurrect' function (normally done on a still warm 'not quite dead' body dragged to the machine), which probably was unsuitable for a 10 year old rotted/mulched or frozen corpse (someone long previous probably took his Daddy-Suit (and cleaned it out)). (( '' The whole 'reconstitute you from your DNA' thing was a severe flaw in the game '' )) Changing genetic 'locks' to access the VC machine would have been only a small part of the work/modifications which needed to be done. The Thinker or Tenenbaum probably could have done that much for Sigmas reactivation. We don't know if Delta really came out of a Vita Chamber at the start. We (as Delta) wake up on the ground in front of the machine, AND NOT in one. So Delta's resurrection didn't have to be fully processed right there. He could just as easily (or more likely) have been regenerated on some distant operating/lab table where Tenenbaum had been working on him). There should have been a wheel barrow discarded nearby to move him. Sofia Lamb might have booby-trapped many of the Vita-Chamber machines (ALSO, after 7+ years, how many of the machines would still work ??) But then, if the machines had not worked for the Player -- THAT would have gotten in the way of using that Save-Dodger game-play mechanism. --- --- --- A Link Broken : For Delta, Eleanor WANTED him to still have his linked/Bonded conditioning (or the appearance of it) to get YOU to come save her. Possibly, her hacks to the Vita-Chamber could only do so much, and numerous other modification processing was required (like what Tenenbaum did for Jack in BS1 ). So the whole process is a little more involved than the game implied (and might seem alot of bother than just sneaking in and having a Little Sister poison Sofia Lamb with some sea life venom.) We don't know (in BS2) where Tenenbaum got out of the AE Depot. She later (?) did something with Sigma/Porter in Minervas Den around that same time. Interesting (as in conveniently being contrived for story purposes) how the "body (in Deltas case) begins shutting down when a bonded LS's heart stops" -- being the one aspect of the Big Daddy conditioning that they somehow couldn't remove. Shouldn't Delta have built up some immunity by now ? Remember not all Alphas (as in the many we see all over the place) die when their 'bonded' Little Sisters are Kaputt. So it is rather convenient plotwise this happens to Delta, no ? Maybe he really wasn't going to die, but was just having a reaction. Since he doesn't die from that in the BS2 plot, then I guess we will never know for sure. --- --- --- Reanimation of the Long Dead - Delta was an Exception ''': Few 'dead' people had as much information recorded and stored about them (and Sorry, no Entanglement magic BS - this isn't Infinite BS Fantasyland). The mind shaping techniques used on Jack apparently were used again by Eleanor to rebuild Deltas mind -- to his heavily disrupted and later repaired corpse (maybe with various help - Tenenbaum, The Thinker, Gilbert ?). Delta being an experimental Alpha unit, he would have had LOTS of data stored about him while they were testing and debugging the process. Idea - Delta was put on 'ice' when Sofia Lamb 'killed' him in 1958 (recovered by his test handlers and forgotten during the Civil War chaos). But what actual damage did he sustain ? He was a heavily spliced BD, and bullets going through the brain are not always fatal (assuming the bullet didn't graze him, but still resulting in his disablement) and BDs had alot of self-repair capacity. And how much work did his 'Alpha' handlers do way-back-when to stabilize him while they were analyzing his state ? Jack was 'conditioned' from-scratch to think he was a person, so similar techniques probably existed (first) for remolding/shaping Big Daddies from the brain-dead Splicers they were recycled from ... The corpse used need not have even been the original. --- --- --- '''Delta - Back From the Grave : We really don't know all the ins-and-outs of how the Vita-Chamber operates -- maybe the Corpse Gnomes™ bring your body and stuff-it into the machine BEFORE you are fully dead. You are unconscious, so who is to say how long or what is involved in fixing you up ?? It could take a while to do its work, depending on the injuries. Those Medi-Packs we otherwise use do seem to work awfully fast, and likely fix up some pretty horrendous damages -- so why can't this machine and whatever chemicals it might pump into you ??? This is a little more reasonable than 'Quantum Entanglement' upon macro objects or Real Teleporting (versus fake teleporting). ((Speediness can be mitigated as a 'game' requirement to get things back moving again without some boring delay.)) SO this advanced 'revitalization' process might just be a fancy resuscitation system that works as long as you aren't brain dead yet. Corpse Gnomes might also explain what happened to all the 'Little Brothers'.... It is possible that after Sophia effectively murdered Delta, that his corpse was taken back to the Big Daddy Depot (wherever) for forensics of what went wrong (he's an early testing model, so they are still debugging alot of the BD glitches at that point). His handlers would want to know what happened and thus would collect his body. He may even have been put 'on ice' intact, as well as have all kinds of brain scan data and such being available for him (again, a test model they likely had to gather data on while his conditioning was in progress - upto and including scans of his brain synapse patterns as well as the conditioning tape which overlaid mental pattern on BDs minds). With the start of the Civil War, Delta might have been warehoused away and forgotten. So there may have been rather ALOT for Eleanor to find to piece him back together - not just DNA, which might be able to recreate his body (Alpha suits were likely to be had - DNA can't recreate that). But no such thing as the patterns/memories in the brain can be stored in DNA/RNA (the mention of saving his DNA was actually to compare it while Eleanor was searching for records of him). The 'Quantum Entanglement' CRAP was Sinclair's marketing hype about the Vita-Chambers which could revive/resuscitate you IF you are recently (not quite) dead, and Eleanor modified that one to do a bit more (maybe with more than a little help). SO in this case it IS the same body ... Now how close to the original Delta his long-delayed resuscitation might make him (YOU) is questionable and many memories may have been inserted into his mind by Eleanor to assist in convincing him to come save her. His original Alpha/BD conditioning tapes could have been reapplied to a largely empty brain (similar process had be used for Jack ...) He has no recollection of his life when he is revived : Was that flashback of his 'death' by Lamb ordering him to shoot himself not a recollection ? Its from his point of view and not Eleanor's (but who knows what limitations there are for false memories - Its rather handy that Eleanor as his Little Sister and Sofia 'offing' him' is a nice inducement to come and rescue Eleanor ... So the whole body may also BE the original Delta's and much of his brain may still be intact -- easier to 'reawaken' then. Put 'on-ice' after some repairs (that nice bullet hole), he might have been pumped full of the equivalent of anti-freeze, and could have stayed in storage until Eleanor found him (all those other Alphas were 'in storage'...). --- --- --- Delta Smoking Cigarettes ?? : Maybe the flash fryer in his food intake works for this ?? Or is he eating them ? All shall be revealed. Obviously Big Daddies were more than mindless slaves (Little Sisters were conditioned with Potato Chips, so why not 'reward' Big Daddies with goodies -- Booze is a renewable resource - though the though of a drunken Big Daddy careening about the street gives one pause). Later after things fell apart, there seems to still have been alot of this stuff lying around. --- --- --- --- --- . .